Tammy Swanson (Tammy 2)
'''Tammy Swanson '''is one of three characters with the name Tammy Swanson, two of whom were formerly married to Ron Swanson. She is the Deputy Director of Library Services in Pawnee. She and Ron briefly dated after the divorce but it ended shortly. However, Ron still has sexual feelings for her and Tammy is not afraid to use this to her advantage. Personality Tammy is conniving and ruthless, taking advantage of Ron to get Lot 48 and doing anything to see him miserable. She is also very sexual, and Leslie claims for her to be a masterful seducer, due to the fact that in "Ron & Tammy: Part 2", Tammy flashed a whale tail thong, and then began slapping a stick of beef jerky against her face and chest, something that would normally ensnare Ron.﻿ When she and Ron first got together, Ron's first wife Tammy 1 threw acid on her foot. Storyline Tammy first appears in "Ron and Tammy", when she lays claims to Lot 48 in order to expand the library to another branch. Leslie confronts Tammy on this, but Tammy persuades Leslie that Ron is exaggerating her negative qualities. Ron says various things about her, including that looking into her eyes is like looking into "the eye of Satan's butthole" and that she is "a machine created to destroy human happiness". Leslie then brings Tammy to the offices to talk with Ron. Ron and Tammy go to get a cup of coffee at Frank's Restaurant to sort out their differences, but it is not successful. It starts with Ron insulting Tammy, then progressing to a shouting match, and then the two eat breakfast at separate booths. Next, the two are seen kissing over the booths, and they begin to have sex on the table, leading to Ron breaking the table during this. The couple is asked to leave, where they go to their "usual spot", the Motel Glen Capri, and Ron's pants can be seen falling and Tammy shirtless as they enter their room. Ron is powerless to Tammy's sexuality, and he gives Tammy the lot in exchange for sex. Leslie helps Ron to confront Tammy, which he successfully does, regaining control of the lot, but leaving with a pushpin in his forehead and part of his mustache missing. Tammy again appears is "Ron & Tammy: Part 2". Tom Haverford is jealous of seeing Ron date his ex-wife, Wendy Haverford, so he brings Tammy, who thinks his name is Glen, as his date to the party thrown by Leslie for the police so they will act as security for the Harvest Festival. Tammy acts very sexually during the party, leading Ron to ask her to stop for Tom's sake. Tammy yells, and the police descend. The two once again decide to get a cup of coffee and sort out their differences. Ron again is ensnared by Tammy, first yelling at her, then kissing her on a police car, getting his hair braided, creating a wedding registry, re-marrying Tammy and having sex in the courthouse, leading to their arrest. Tammy is later confronted by Tom, and she assaults him, slapping him, throwing him into a bookcase, and cackling at his pain. Ron is freed from Tammy's charm after he sees her ugly side again. In "Ron and Tammys", Ron has once again fallen for a Tammy, but this time it's the first Tammy 1. Leslie goes to Tammy to ask her for help getting rid of the first Tammy, as she's turned Ron into a wimp. Leslie explains that "to beat Godzilla, we need Mothra". However, even Tammy 2 is scared of Tammy 1, explaining that Tammy 1 threw acid on her foot when she first found out about her and Ron's relationship. In "The Trial of Leslie Knope", Chris Traeger calls Tammy in as his "killer witness" in Leslie's ethics trial. Tammy claims she has evidence linking Ben Wyatt and Leslie to lawbreaking. She begins to say she has several photographs that will definitively link them to the crimes, but when Chris reminds her she's under oath, she says they will prove nothing. She then gets up and rushes out, wishing Leslie good luck as she walks past her. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Comedy Villains